


Young at Heart

by Moriavis



Series: Finding ways to come together [13]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry trolls Len, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Senior Citizen's Day, Silly Holidays, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senior Citizen's Day is the perfect day to visit Len. Shut up. Barry thinks it's funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young at Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to saekhwa for the beta, as always.
> 
> I fell of the horse a little over the summer (missed two big holidays. /o\\) but now we're back with a bit of silly fluff. Yay!

~*~

Barry hefted the plastic bag of movies in one hand, balanced the containers of Chinese food on the other, and absently chewed on his bottom lip as he glanced right and left to make sure he was alone.

You can do this, he told himself. It was just three words. Three amazing, terrifying words. 

Reassured, he knocked on Len's apartment with just a touch of speed, the bag of videos falling only half an inch before he grabbed for them again. It took a second for Len to answer the door—He never called down the hall to let Barry know he was coming, and he always walked so carefully Barry never heard him until the door opened. 

Barry grinned when Len finally decided to open the door and raised his hands, showing off his gifts. 

"You said you didn't have any plans today, right?"

Len smirked and stepped aside to let Barry in, closing the door and locking it behind him. "I did say something like that."

"Perfect. I brought movies and Chinese—no pork, I triple checked—and I thought it would be cool to hang out for a while. We've been so busy."

" _You've_ been busy," Len corrected, leading the way into the kitchen and getting plates from the cupboard.

"Well, yeah." Barry set down the Chinese food and opened the containers and then went back into the living room, taking out the videos from the other bag. "But you're the one that's been jet-setting through time."

"At least I don't change the timeline every time I get bored," Len teased. 

Barry ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck, flushing in embarrassment. "You're not any better."

"I am a Time Master," Len said archly as he dished out the food and brought the plates into the living room. "That's supposed to mean I know what I'm doing." He offered Barry his plate and then glanced through the movies on the table. " _Grumpy Old Men_ , _No Country for Old Men_ , _Me and the 40 Year Old Man_ … You trying to tell me something, Red?"

Barry looked at Len with wide eyes. "No! Not really. I mean. Okay, I thought it was kind of funny. Iris gave me this calendar with all these dumb holidays, and I couldn't resist this one."

Len looked at Barry, his face neutral, and then he arched his eyebrow. Barry flushed again and mumbled the words so fast they blurred together. Len kept staring at him, and Barry looked at the food, the steam rising from the noodles. He wondered how long it would take them to get cold. 

"Huh. So embarrassing that you can't clue me in?" Len asked.

He sat on the sofa and pulled out his phone. Barry picked up his plate and started shoveling food into his mouth, so he missed the exact moment Len caught on.

"Senior Citizen's Day," Len said, and Barry snuck a glance out of the corner of his eye. Len didn't look amused. "You're not funny."

"Come on," Barry protested. "It's a little funny." He snuck another look over at Len. Len was glowering, so Barry kicked off his shoes and stretched out over the length of the couch, sticking his socked toes beneath Len's thigh and wiggling them.

"You're not cute." Len's eyes narrowed further, and he held himself still and tight, the way he did when he was really annoyed.

Barry fought the urge to smile and wriggled his toes again. "You think I'm cute." Barry felt the exact second Len gave in, a certain softening in his posture, and Len leaned forward to grab his own plate and take a bite.

"We're not watching the movies you brought over."

"What?" Barry sat up straighter at that. "But I chose them with you in mind! Walter Matthau was Jewish!"

Len turned his head—if he'd managed to look any more derisive, Barry thought he would have melted away beneath the weight of Len's scorn. "You don't even know who Walter Matthau is."

"Sure I do!" Although Barry started out confident, the more he thought about it, the more he realized that Len, just maybe, was right. "He… was a grumpy old dude."

"Oh my god." Len rubbed a hand over his face. "Okay. Just the one. Then I'm going back to Drunk History."

"Shut _up_!" Barry beamed at Len. "What episode are you on?"

"None of your business." Len set down his plate and opened the first movie, shaking his head. "There are better movies, but we'll work with what we've got." He got off the couch and put the movie into his blu-ray player. Barry raced through the rest of the food on his plate, and by the time Len sat down again, he was ready for some real cuddling, especially if Len was going to make him actually watch one of the movies he'd brought.

Len cast a look at Barry—who _was_ waiting patiently, he hadn't forgotten that Len still had to eat—and turned the movie on. Len had the same economy of movement while eating as he did while fighting, and it warmed Barry straight through, knowing he was one of the few people who got to see this side of Len. It was even better when Len was done, because he set down his plate and leaned back against the couch, extending an arm in invitation for Barry to press in and cuddle against his side, all without removing his gaze from the television screen. 

"You like these stupid holidays, don't you?" Barry whispered.

"I like you." Len's casual delivery caused Barry to flush in happiness, and Len turned his head just enough to press a kiss to Barry's temple. Barry's chest ached, and he opened his mouth—He wanted to find the perfect moment, but what if it never came? What if a meteor hit Len's apartment right now and ruined everything? It was possible he was getting a little over excited. "I'm also plotting my revenge."

"What? Revenge for dinner and a movie?" Barry looked at Len, genuinely curious, and Len just shook his head again, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth as he pulled Barry closer. 

Barry watched Len a moment longer, not really paying attention to the movie, even though it was his idea to watch it in the first place. He reached out, pressing his finger to the fine lines at the corner of Len's eyes and rubbing his thumb against the curve of Len's mouth.

I love you, he didn't say.

Len's gaze flickered over Barry, and he smirked again. "Quit staring."

Barry hummed and pulled himself up, leaning against Len and rubbing his nose against Len's cheek, slow and easy. "I'm going to kiss you." 

Len's eyes were warmer, fonder, and he carded his fingers slowly through Barry's hair. "I know." 

And that—the softness of Len's mouth, the adrenaline rush of kissing him, the way the stubble of Len's hair felt against Barry's sensitive fingertips—that was way better than a movie, anyway.

~*~


End file.
